Corazón de hielo y alma de fuego
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO; AU: Fantasía]. Él tiene un corazón de hielo que es encerrado en su esfera de cristal inundada de soledad; y ella, oh ella danza como el fuego ardiente en su infinita libertad y calidez.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Corazón de hielo y alma de fuego.

 **Personajes:** Leonardo Hamato y Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato.

 **Pairing:** Leonarai [Leo x Karai].

 **Línea de tiempo:** Total AU/Humanos (Fantasía). No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, románticas y algo dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Fantasía, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2215.

 **Nota:** Este es un regalo para **TheMisteryFox** , por haberme etiquetado en _Facebook_ y porque terminé contestando tarde y por eso de lo debo :u

Eres cruel Ale, pero igual te quiero :'u _*inserte corazoncito*_

* * *

 **Summary:** Él tiene un corazón de hielo que es encerrado en su esfera de cristal inundada de soledad; y ella, oh ella danza como el fuego ardiente en su infinita libertad y calidez.

* * *

 _ **Corazón de hielo y alma de fuego**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lo ve y escucha, las grandes puertas del castillo volviendo a cerrarse y hacer ese estruendoso ruido que llega a temblar la edificación y dejar caer ligeros granos de polvo que se pierden en el frío aire de su prisión eterna.

La prisión helada que tiene que sufrir a causa de su corazón, su corazón de puro hielo. Y allí está gracias al pueblo completo que lo ha aprisionado apenas notaron que era diferente a los niños, que no era cálido y que sus ojos azules solamente destilaban frialdad, eran gélidos como témpanos de hielo de esos que no se podía ver sino hasta que llegue la temporada de crudo invierno.

 _Solitario._

Se siente tan solitario ese lugar. Ese enorme lugar está rodeado de nada, solamente con él dentro sujetado por sus cadenas que le arrebatan su albedrío y lo hacen permanecer en una habitación oscura con una sola ventana y puerta (y desea tanto quitárselas al menos y aunque no pueda salir del castillo quiere aunque sea caminar por los pasillos).

No puede hacer nada más que permanecer callado y aceptar su destino y ahogarse en su fría soledad —que es incluso más fría que su corazón—.

Y cuando se recuesta en su asiento de madera al que ya se ha acostumbrado es cuando escucha algo que le llama la atención. Un grito, no uno de miedo, terror o enojo. Sino que regala calidez y vida.

(Es tan extraño; esa sensación en su pecho es extraña).

Gira la cabeza a la ventana y levantándose camina descalzo y observa por ella. Allí la ve, una persona. No es nadie que conozca.

Una mujer muy bella. De cabellos oscuros que parecen haber sido bañados con el mismo sol y haber quedado impregnados en sus finales con su hermoso color dorado. Sus ojos de miel dulce rebosan de una vitalidad de la que desconoce y le da cierta curiosidad.

Ella lanza un tipo de arma a un árbol y da a un blanco, excelentemente. Tira otro y otro y otro. Siempre atinando al mismo lugar. Es buena.

De pronto alguien aparece desde un árbol cercano y corre en dirección a la muchachada y él quiere advertirle pero antes de poder soltar alguna palabra ella derriba al sujeto con una patada y lo tira lejos.

Queda anonadado y observa esa sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro, con esos ojos pintados con marcas rojas de fuego y sus labios de rosa curvados. Es tan preciosa cuando sonríe.

Y siente esa calidez en su pecho que lo hace encogerse ligeramente. (Y le asusta, no es normal).

Y por un momento piensa que esa muchacha es algún ser de fuego, porque no es imposible que existiendo alguien de hielo no lo haya de lo opuesto, de lo cálido. Aunque siendo así tendría que tener en cuenta que jamás podrían acercarse.

(No le importa —quiere ignorarlo todo y centrarse en esa hermosa sonrisa y en esos ojos de vida—).

Y siente algo que no es cálido por un momento; siente una ligera envidia al verla. Y es que esa desconocida tiene todo lo que desearía poseer, empero no dura mucho y nuevamente se pierde en su ser completo y desea quedarse admirándola y disfrutando de al menos embriagarse en ese calor del que se ha vuelto totalmente adicto de un segundo a otro.

(Es un idiota por pensar de esa manera —y sigue sin importarle—).

 _Y comienza a sentirse diminuto._

Se encoge y recuesta en el suelo. A su alrededor todo se vuelve más y más frío. Ya no quiere saber nada y solo quiere ocultarse y olvidar su realidad, esa que le recuerda que es un monstruo de frialdad que congela a quien se le acerca como en ese instante termina pintando de blanco celeste los muebles y las paredes con su horrenda y dañina maldición.

 _Y sigue odiando su corazón de hielo._

—Hey...

Esa voz hace que levante la vista y la quede viendo. Su hermoso rostro desconocido lo tiene más cerca de lo que se imaginó nunca (y no hay que culparlo apenas la conoce) y siente que su mera presencia comienza a calentar el lugar y derretir el hielo en todo su rededor.

Es como una llama viva que irradia luz y le ciega y le hace sentirse inferior y triste y desamparado —y también dichoso y alegre y cálido y—

 _Su corazón quema y duele_ (no es bueno).

—¿Qué hace un niño en medio de la nada? —Aventura con su seductora voz femenina y queda tan helado como el hielo que crea. Entonces ella dirige sus ojos mieles a su alrededor y luego a las manos del muchacho donde sus muñecas son aprisionadas por las cadenas del castigo eterno por su simple existencia. Su hermosa sonrisa se borra—. ¿Por qué estás encadenado?

No espera escuchar respuesta y de un salto entra a la habitación. Resbala un poco por el suelo congelado pero se estabiliza elegantemente. Respira profundo notando lo frío del ambiente y una ligera humareda brota de sus labios. Entonces se da cuenta de que hay algo que no está bien.

No le presta atención y se dirige al solitario y se agacha sacando una navaja para abrir los grilletes. Empero él aparta las manos enseguida y se aleja con ojos espantados.

—No lo hagas —pide severo como advertencia a lo que ella se sume en el mar de confusiones de su día desde que llegó al bosque—. Soy peligroso, debo quedarme aquí. —Alega con seriedad apartando la mirada zafiro de la ámbar.

La fémina enarca las cejas confundida y sus orbes siguen demostrando confusión.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso le has hecho daño a alguien? —inquiere molesta y preocupada.

El joven de hebras negras la vuelve a observar y demuestra su confusión e impacto. (Nunca pensó en ese interrogatorio).

—No... —niega bajo—. Nunca le he hecho ni deseado mal a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el _maldito_ _problema_? —pregunta ya enojada.

Es un sentimiento que no conoce y que tiene el presentimiento de que sería realmente malo para su helado corazón. No quiere sentirlo pero tiene curiosidad, curiosidad porque ella lo demuestra fervientemente en sus preciosos y vivos ojos contrarios a los tranquilos y asustados de él.

(El miedo es tan frío

y el coraje es tan caliente).

—Aun así, no puedo salir de aquí.

(La ve entender y eso le duele).

—Soy Karai.

—... Me llamo Leonardo.

Y hace tanto tiempo que no le dice su nombre a nadie que le parece raro.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los días parecen ir más rápido de lo que acostumbra. Esa muchacha nombrada Karai no ha vuelto a poner un pie en el castillo, empero no deja ni un solo día de ir a entrenar en el mismo lugar, cerca de la ventana.

Y nunca entra, y cuando hablan ella le cuenta de su día a día y lo hace sonreír y sentir su pecho cada vez más cálido.

Y Leonardo piensa por un momento que lo que tiene enfrente no es simplemente una chica normal sino que es un ser con una preciosa alma de fuego capaz de quemarle con tanta facilidad y derretir su vida —extinguirla—.

 _(Y sigue sin importarle)._

Y se pierde en su hermosa voz de sirena y en sus preciosos orbes de dulce y apetitosa miel, y su calidez inunda su ser a tal punto de que le quema y duele y destruye en silencio. Pero sabe que ama eso y se pregunta si es lo que cualquiera llamaría masoquista suicida porque sabe que eso le matará lentamente.

 _Como un trozo de hielo frente a una gran fogata. En eso se ha convertido._

Pero está feliz y ya no hay rastro de esa soledad de la que ha sido partícipe por tanto tiempo, ya no la halla en sus mañanas y en sus noches siente que puede descansar y soñar con ella para verla al amanecer una vez más. Se contenta con eso y lo ama y por instantes desea que esos muros y esas cadenas desaparezcan y—

Está siendo egoísta.

(No es más que un monstruo que congela todo lo que tiene a su alrededor).

Empero calla su dolor y disfruta de su alegría compartida

y oculta la aplastante verdad de la que es su salvadora y a la vez su asesina.

No tiene por qué saber que lo está matando —le está haciendo un favor de todos modos a él y a todo el mundo—.

Y en el fondo se lamenta desesperado el haber nacido de esa manera maldita que lo ha encerrado hasta su muerte y para sufrir única y paulatinamente de una soledad más gélida que su corazón. Pero agradece una parte porque de no estar en ese estado jamás la hubiera conocido, a ella que irradia luz y calor a su mísera existencia.

Él tiene un corazón de hielo que es encerrado en su esfera de cristal inundada de soledad; y ella, oh ella danza como el fuego ardiente en su infinita libertad y calidez.

La ve y la anhela, la quiere a su lado para que esa calidez jamás se extinga, la quiere siempre tan cerca para saborear esas rosas rojas y perderse en el torbellino brillante de miel silvestre que le llama a ser consumido.

(Y es tan ingenuo y tan cruel y tan despiadado).

 _Es doloroso._

Y es por ello que en esa noche de luna llena ha perdido el control junto con ella y se ha hundido en esa alma de fuego quemándose completamente con su precioso y delicado cuerpo y sabe, oh sabe que eso es solamente ser idiota porque es suicidarse. Pero aunque sea así lo deja de lado y nota y se conmueve porque es la primera vez que su habitación se ha vuelto cálida y ya no le inunda la fría soledad a la que está acostumbrado.

Cuando disfruta con ella todo le quema.

 _Es meter hielo a un horno._

Y

(sigue sin importarle)

ya sabe lo que es el amor —y que es muy cálido y adictivo—.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ya lo sabe

—¡Leo!

lo siente

—¡Leo!

y lo ha notado tan tarde.

—¡Leonardo!

Su hermosa voz le llama pero se siente incapaz de contestar. Ya no tiene fuerzas siquiera para levantar sus rodillas del congelado piso, que está así como último mecanismo de supervivencia (uno realmente inútil).

Su corazón se debilita a cada momento que pasa.

 _Thumb... Thumb... Thumb..._

Empero su sonrisa permanece en su boca.

 _Thumb... Thumb... Thumb..._

Apenas y con lo último que le queda levanta la mirada hacia la ventana cerrada donde la ve, a ella a su amada alma de fuego portando un rostro que nunca antes ha visto pero que hace quemarle de la angustia y culpa —y son sensaciones que no le gustan—. Sus ojos de miel se han vuelto amargos y se llenan de lágrimas y su boca demuestra su desesperación.

Él no abre el cristal de hielo.

(Le duele le duele le duele).

No puede dejarla entrar, morirá congelada.

(Le quema le quema le quema).

Y

a pesar de todo ese frío su corazón sigue derritiéndose con la calidez que ella ha instalado en su ser.

 _Thumb..._

Y

ya no más corazón de hielo.

Ya no más vida (gélida ni dolorosa).

Y cuando sabe que ya no le queda nada alza la mirada y curva sus labios en una sonrisa amarga —la primera desde que nació— en tanto sus ojos se desbordan de lágrimas, líquido de su ya inexistente corazón de hielo.

(Y los de ella también se desbordan de tristezas y dolores e impotencia).

Y cae como la nieve y

(ella quiere gritar)

todo ha terminado.

Porque la muchacha de alma de fuego ha derretido el corazón del chico de hielo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto es lo más poético que he escrito antes.

Me siento rara (? La verdad es que iba a darle otro final, uno donde ella terminaría muriendo o yéndose y él congelando todo a su paso para después morir también.

Sí, muy a lo Romeo y Julieta :u (?

Bueno, en realidad eso es todo lo que tenía que decir... y que me siento aliviada... Ya pueden lanzarme los tomates :'u

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
